PS318
/ |title_ja=VS ヌケニンII |title_ro=VS Nukenin II |image=PS318.png |chapter=Emerald |volume=28 |number=318 |location=Battle Arena Battle Palace 's accommodations |prev_round=Sneaky Like Shedinja |next_round=Verily Vanquishing Vileplume I }} / or The Fighting Spirit of Victory (Japanese: VS ヌケニンII VS II or 勝利を呼ぶ闘志 Calling on the Guts of Victory) is the 318th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot In her battle against , refuses to let the final round end with an assessment. She sends out her and has it fire a straight at Emerald's Sudowoodo. Emerald declares that he lost, but Todd Snap points out that Sudowoodo is still able to battle. Todd edges Emerald to cheer for the Pokémon that have been fighting for him all this time. Although he struggles initially, Emerald manages to cheer Sudowoodo on and tells it to not give up. Sudowoodo smiles, and manages to stand back up. The battle ends with an assessment, Emerald wins with a score of four to two, much to his surprise. Greta awards Emerald the Guts Symbol, thanking Emerald for the great match and apologizing for thinking that he had no fighting spirit. Emerald tiredly thanks Greta, and starts to go outside to sleep. Greta tells Emerald that he can use the 's accommodations from now on, but he and his Pokémon fall asleep from exhaustion. Suddenly, appears behind the other Frontier Brains, noting how everyone has become friendlier with Emerald in the time he's been out. The other Frontier Brains apologize to Noland for failing to defeat Guile and avenge him. Noland tells them not to worry, as he has found something that can give them an advantage for when they face their enemy again. In a flashback to when Guile had knocked Noland out, Noland scratches the surface of Guile's sword with his fingers. He reveals that he found powder with properties similar to the moves and , making it some kind of barrier item. By swinging it, the sword creates a veil around Guile that can deflect moves right back at their senders. realizes that it was because of this that Guile was able to reflect their attacks back at them in Artisan Cave as well as his still being able to move despite being hit by 's . Noland asks Scott for the Report, as he might be able to use it to decipher where will show up next. Scott hands the report over and states that he puts his trust in Noland. gets excited and suggests to that they train for their upcoming battle with Emerald. Spenser declines and departs to the Battle Palace for rest while asking to not be disturbed. At the Battle Palace, Spenser looks at the markings on his arms while muttering Guile's name under his breath. At the Battle Frontier's accommodations, Greta carries Emerald's Pokémon on her back with Todd following behind her with Emerald on his back. They place Emerald on a bed while Greta has Emerald's team put in a recovery machine. Greta notes that with all of his gadgets, Emerald might be uncomfortable sleeping and decides to strip and put him in a pair of pajamas. Much to their shock, Emerald is actually a lot shorter than he really appears. Todd ushers Greta out of the room and makes her promise to pretend like she didn't see anything. Back inside the room, Todd has clothed Emerald again, and notes that Emerald would be shocked to find out that people have learned his true height. Todd decides to go back to his room, but , , and emerge from the recovery machine, fully healed. Looking worried for their Trainer, Sudowoodo creates Berry Juice for Emerald out of Magost Berries. Noting how domesticated Sudowoodo is makes Todd realize that she is actually a female. Annoyed, Sceptile brings out several to make a fruit salad out of them with its . This causes a rivalry between Sceptile and Sudowoodo to see who will take care of Emerald. They get into a fight, creating several foods made from the Berries, which Todd notes as delicious. Dusclops, who hasn't been able to join in the competition gets angry and summons a in front of its hands. The black hole, to Todd's dismay, sucks the food into it and begins drawing Emerald inside. Realizing that Dusclops wants Emerald all to itself, Todd, Sceptile, and Sudowoodo start a tug-of-war to prevent Emerald from being sucked into the black hole. The struggle causes Emerald to wake up, and he demands that everyone let him go. Emerald explains that since he had never owned Pokémon before, he didn't expect them to fight over him and he is troubled by this development. Recalling how he cheered Sudowoodo on, the boy is frustrated at how something like that resulted in a significant change in the battle, which he had always believed to be rooted in understanding the mechanics of Pokémon battles. Todd admits that he cannot offer Emerald advice, since he isn't a Trainer himself. At the , Noland continues deciphering the Jirachi Report. appears, offering Noland a cup of coffee. Noland notes how the more he examines the Jirachi Report, the more he finds it interesting. He states that since its been a thousand years since Jirachi last awakened, he wonders if someone really did get their wish granted from back then. Brandon wonders if the person who had their wish granted wished for eternal life. Noland points out a passage, which he deciphers as being a record from the last person who had their wish granted. Noland realizes that the passage reveals that Jirachi has a third eye, and that only those who meet face-to-face with this eye and connect with its heart will get their wish granted. Elsewhere, Jirachi freely flies about as the third eye on its chest opens. Major events * defeats and earns the Guts Symbol. * Todd Snap and Greta find out Emerald's true height. * The Frontier Brains learn how Guile Hideout's sword works. * and learn that can only grant wishes to those who see its third eye. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * (fantasy) * Factory Head Noland * Arena Tycoon Greta * Dome Ace Tucker * Pike Queen Lucy * Palace Maven Spenser * Salon Maiden Anabel * Pyramid King Brandon * Todd Snap * Scott * Guile Hideout (flashback) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia * 's room number, 201, appears to be a reference to 's number in the Hoenn Pokédex. Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, the category names on the assessment board are written in Japanese. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = VS Nukenin II - Kêu gọi ý chí chiến đấu }} de:Kapitel 318 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS318 zh:PS318